


Karen Walker-Depraved Lesbian Anal Slut

by Patty_Parker60



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Aggressive Lesbian, Celebrity Parody, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lesbian Anal, Lingerie, Nasty Anal Sodomy, Power Bottom, Stockings, Strap-Ons, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: (Grace Adler & Karen Walker have been lovers for the better part of six months. It is a bit unclear as to who seduced who; this is where we are. Though both are bisexual, Karen is a married and sexually active with the females staffing her mansion even while her husband was alive; Grace, after many disastrous male-female relationships (more one night stands than actual relationships, to be accurate), she herself is somewhat surprised at the ease in which adapted to the DOMINANT role in the two women's lesbic activities...we join them during the foreplay stage of what will evolve into a wild and frankly "rough-house" anal-fucking session-Grace has long fantasized about buggering another female, Karen is more than game to play the role of "bottom" in these bum-fiddling activities...Grace loves giving rimjobs, Karen loves getting them...at this point we find them in the bedroom of Grace's penthouse apartment...)





	Karen Walker-Depraved Lesbian Anal Slut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts), [ll72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/gifts), [Slytherin_At_Heart27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_At_Heart27/gifts).

CELEBRITY, LESBIAN, INTERRACIAL, STRAPON, ANAL, BIG BREASTS, BIG ASS, SLUTTY,

*ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18 YEARS OF AGE OR OLDER*

*CELEBRITY PARODY. NONE OF THESE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF THE AUTHORS, NOR DO WE OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE TV SHOW 'WILL & GRACE'

*****  
Both hands on Karen's ass, Grace wiggles the cheeks, pulling the plump buttocks apart as she gazes at the voluptuous brunette's anus. Grace's own clitoris feels swollen, enormous. She looks down at her belly and she wonders if later on she'll have a chance to rub herself on Karen's ass and thighs. Karen is never predictable. The affair has had its peaks and valleys. Grace's head is now pounding with lust, her cunt oozing. Karen raises her ass even higher, offering it to her red-headed lover. Her dark eyes are ablaze as she looks over her left shoulder; they stare deeply into Grace's: Grace knows exactly what she wants: she slides her mouth over Karen's anus, wetting it, tickling it with her tongue, then placing the flat of her tongue directly on the ring and pushing just hard enough to make her lover feel it.

The red-heads limber lingual digit probes and pokes at the dark puckered starfish. Karen Walker throws her head from side to side, violently, as she is caught in heart-pounding spasm of lust. Hairpins fall from the mass of curls piled atop her, freeing her long dark hair to Cascade down over her shoulders. Grace's limber lapper swirls in and about her married lover's flowering rear pucker, and Karen grinds her hips in slow circles, riding the redhead's face as it is a bicycle seat. Ten more minutes of avid anal tonguing, and the depraved Mrs. Walker is panting like a bellows and writhing like a snake.

"C'mere, honey; suck mama's titties."

Grace neither hurries nor dawdles; she lithely glides around her kneeling lover, embracing her and pressing her very modest bosoms against Mrs. Walker's quite substantial ones. Karen has been mesmerizing members of both sexes with her bounteous bosom since she was a teen and Grace is no exception. Karen's nipples are big, like juicy cranberries, and just as hard. Grace reaches out without even remembering having decided to do so and mashes a nipple in the palm of each hand. Her fingers dig into the tops and sides of the beautiful alabaster skin while her thumbs massage the undersides of the sexy socialite's melons. Her hands simply are not big enough to cover all of the woman's abundant breast-flesh. Grace finally gives up trying to touch Karen's chest and nipples at the same time.

Karen's high, nerve-grating voice sings out: "It's FEEDIN' TIME, honey!"

Grace was all-too ready and willing to oblige. She lowers her head to suck a hard nipple through her lips, trying to apply as much friction as she could. She teased the hard piece of flesh with her teeth and roughed it with her tongue. "Yessss; suck it, baby." She went to the other breast and opened her mouth as wide as she could and took as much of her sweet meat in as she could. She let his saliva flow and soon Karen's titty was wet and slippery enough for her to manipulate it freely. She sucked and bit and rolled the tit around on her gamin face.

She knows from experience that she can never get it all in her mouth, but it is exciting to try anyway. She crams the massive head into her mouth. Her lips are pushed back as if she is sucking the juice through a small hole in an orange. The wealthy slut cups her partner's "balls" with one hand and pulls them forward, tickling and scratching them; rolling them about in the palm of her hand. With her other hand she jacks "Red's" thickly-veined prick back and forth; she knows that Grace can feel each jerk and caress through the portion tucked inside her juicy, ginger-furred cunt.

"Red's" hips started working with every stroke of Karen's hand, and she moaned aloud. This drowns-out the sound of Karen's avid, greedy cock-sucking. Finally, Karen has had enough of this foreplay; she wants to be fucked, HARD up the ass! She shuffles through the nightstand drawers contents, finds what she's looking for, and hands the large tube of KY to her partner.

"Get me ready," she purrs, climbing onto all-fours. Grace is quick to comply, prying Karen's delectable bottom-cheeks apart and rubbing some of the oil onto her anal opening. Very delicately she pushes a glob of it into the puckered pit of her poo chute. Karen is getting impatient; she is hotter than July in the 'Never Never':

"Just grease up my goddamn asshole and then fuck the living shit outta me!" she demands.

She is DAMN provocative, naked on her tits and knees, her fine firm ass sticking up. Her stockinged legs were spraddled so that her cunt showed open and her puckered asshole winking insouciantly at Grace while she shuffles into position behind her, her massive cock poking out like a knight's lance, shining with a coating of Karen's drool and the K-Y she has smeared onto it's length.

Karen moans as her red-headed lover's prick begins to make its entry. A louder gasp of breath as Grace pokes harder into her ass-ring. The muscles stretch - not without a little whimper and murmur of their own - and the plump knob moves inside her, millimeter by millimeter. It is not unusually long by KW's standards, about 10 and a half inches, but is VERY thick, and despite the initial discomfort going in, it was a delicious kind of hurt and one that she gets used to, very VERY easily!

She twists and squirms about under Grace, rubbing her hot buttocks against the front of Grace's thrusting pelvis, her big, heavy breasts bouncing and wobbling beneath her, the nipples hard and fiery. The horny designer takes the lushly-built, cuckolding bitch with deep, rapid strokes, disregarding her cries of distress. Ever the staunch bed partner, Karen meets her forward thrusts with backward thrusts of her own. The friction on her own clit is causing the beginnings of an orgasm to ripple through Grace's lower belly, so she alters her but-stretching thrusts, pulling most of her length out and sinking it in to the hilt, speeding up as she repeated the maneuver. Karen is taking each skewering thrust like the champion bottom she is, though not as wildly at this point, so that each can savor the lewd act. Before long, though, Grace begins stroking into her again, harder and faster, making her whole body shake with each stroke. Karen gurgles passionately as Grace buggers her deeply, relentlessly...

The horny socialite's whole body shakes & wriggles, big buttocks jiggling and gorgeous jellies jouncing crazily as Grace yet again, increases her strokes. Karen's head rolls back and forth over the pillow and her fingers clutch handfuls of the sheet. Grace is so DEEP in her bottom, so big, stretching her turd tunnel so WIDE...

Karen's asshole ripples on Grace's giant butt-plunger with what seems like some sort of magical reverse peristalsis, as if she is trying to ingest it from the nether end, pulling the psuedo cock right up into her belly. She slams her ass back hard as Grace's pace begins to slacken and the thrusts show signs of becoming more erratic.

Grace cries out as she starts to cream. Somehow, though, she's able to renew her efforts, pounding violently up into the groaning brunette's gaping aperture, churning her big rod around just as if Karen's asshole is a bowl and her "dick" a whirling blender, whipping the contents of Mrs. Walker's loins to heavy cream. Karen's cunt overflows, juice runs down her slick thighs in banners and ribbons. She bucks and writhes in fearsome spasms, her blood pounding as wave after wave of a very powerful orgasm washes over her. Grace is not far behind her, the first shock-waves over-taking and engulfing her.

SATURDAY NIGHT, 11PM

Karen Walker is preparing for a night out at her favorite dyke bar in downtown NYC; this consists of "Nanny", the pretty Dominican who watches-over her step-children, strapping on a short, obscenely-thick rubber dildo and digging into her mistress' always-itchy bum-hole for 30-45 minutes at a hard, fast pace, loosening her up for the giant "dicks" the hard-core fudge-packers at the city's most notorious lesbian bar favor. At least once a month, Karen ventures down to "Oilcan Sally's" where she is known as "Anastasia Beaverhausen", a big-busted rich bitch who loves it down, dirty, and ANAL...as soon as her whale-sized husband, Stanley, starts to snore, Karen slips into her sluttiest lingerie and has "Driver" drop her off in a dirty alley in lower Manhatten, where she satisfies her craving for raunchy sex with womankind. This time "Nanny" gets the honors; "Driver", "Cook", "Gardener", and even Rosario, her personal maid, have all taken-out their frustrations with their harsh treatment by the dictatorial, pill-popping, martini-swilling Mrs. Walker on the lush-bodied socialite's backside...

Two hours later, Karen is on her knees in a store-room twenty paces from the main bar; her tiny fist wrapped around the big tool of the establishment's new bartender, a tall, powerfully-built, bald black woman named JT. After twenty minutes of sashaying back and forth, giving the bartender an eyeful of her bountiful assets, she'd followed JT when she overheard the black woman tell her co-worker that she was going back to the storeroom for more Budweiser. Once she gets an "up-close" look at Karen's goods, it is all she wrote...

Karen's tongue lashes out and immediately begins to lap at the full length of the thick man-made dingus jutting from her new friend's crotch. From the thicker base to its crowning glory, it is as a dark chocolate brown, perfectly sculpted in the shape & likeness of an actual male member. Even the tip, purplish-brown and bulbous, is a perfect replica of male virility. Karen's tongue rides the thick ridge surrounding that fat cock-tip bulbous head as she takes the tip into her mouth. The dildo-strapped bartender chortles her delight as the depraved sucks in more of her statuesque rubber schlong.

"That's a hot bitch" JT declares.

Karen loves sucking cock; her moan of lust is muffled by the massive pseudo prick stuffing her jaws. Her left hand, and her mouth work the mighty staff at a feverish pitch. The 13" inch latex boner stretches "Anastasia's" red lips to the maximum. As experienced cock sucker as Karen is, the sheer size of JT's black python is quite the challenge. The bartender is not the first black woman she's been with ("Driver" holds that honor) but she certainly is one of the best endowed. Still, she is determined to take it all. When it was finally covered in saliva, she pulls away and gazes in lust and awe at the glistening black shaft shaft before her. The "Baroness Beaverhausen" opens wide again and begins to feed on that delectable latex monster once more. When that huge cock head hit the back of her throat, Karen fights back her gag reflex and swallows hard. A second later that huge rubber monster is sliding down her throat. The busty brunette's throat opens like a sieve as she pushes forward doggedly until her aristocratic nose is nestled against the burnished leather harness girding JT's middle. Goose flesh pops up on her slender forearms as she fights the urge to eject the gullet-clogger from her air-passage.

"Yeah, bitch, you love that black dick' suck it like a 'ho, 'Ho," JT mumbles, one large hand perched atop Karen's pinned-up curls. Swaying her hips lazily, she grinds her hips against the kneeling slut's finely-chiseled face. "Oh, yeah; choke on it, baby!"

For almost ten more minutes, JT ravages Karen's mouth and throat with her massive black shaft. As much as she is digging this expert oral treatment, JT wants a crack at that sweet white ass Karen's been parading before her. As JT pulls away, Karen gets to her feet; the black barkeep embraces her tightly an d they kiss briefly, their tongues clashing hungrily. JT's big hands rove-over Karen's eye-popping curves, her lips nibbling on the rich bitch's earlobes, neck, and shoulders.

From her delightful chest endowments and womanly hips, JT's hands slide down to palm Karen's lush ass-globes, kneading them like dough . They kiss again, and as they do, JT deftly hikes Karen's designer original up over her hips, yanks down her tiny black thong, and orders Karen to bend over the nearest barstool The familiar sound of a jar cap being unscrewed is music to Karen's 10 karat diamond-studded ears.

"Ok, honey, take it easy with that thing," Karen giggles as she slowly lowers herself over the padded barstool.

"Yeah; right," JT laughs.

JT bellies-up behind the horny broad and wastes no time digging a finger into her loose, slutty asshole. The invading digit spreads cool ointment onto the lining of the big-titted butt-slut's rectum.

"Damn; I'm gonna love fucking this booty-hole" JT grins, working her blunt finger in a circular motion, priming her partner's port. The cock-strapped bartender digs-in yet another finger; K. W. can feel her back-door being pried open and lubed up in preparation for her huge tool. A wanton anticipation overcomes the anal-hungry Mrs. Walker at just the THOUGHT of getting popped in the seat by JT's huge rubber dick.

"Lucky for both of us, I need a good butt-fucking, Honey!," Karen chirps merrily. "I want every inch of that black cock'a yers in my slutty ass!"

For all of her big talk, Karen is well aware that JT has the equipment to give her butt a reaming it will never forget. The probing fingers finally pull-free and Karen feels the apple-sized cock-head press hard against her anxious rose-bud. Karen hears a low grunt at the instant a sharp pain shoots from her violated ass and up her spine: JT is in, in DEEP...Karen grits her teeth, her delicate, red-tipped fingers clench into white-knuckled fists as JT pulls-free, then quickly plows right back in. For the next fifteen minutes or so Mrs. Stanley Walker endures as savage and relentless a bottom-stuffing as she's ever under-gone. JT has a well-earned reputation as a dyke who doesn't hold back when it comes to stretching an asshole; her philosophy is that one never knows when one may get the chance to "go-deep" on a big round tush like the type she favors, so she strives to make her mark on each and every female bottom she gets a crack at, and that means leaving it a gaping ruin.

Sure, some women run away as fast as their busted-open booty-holes will allow after she is through with them, butt there are those who crave the type of gut-bucket, down-home, Mississippi ass-boning the big woman is famous for: these are her "repeat customers"...

Karen Walker, as mentioned before, is the latter...she reaches-back and spreads her cheeks wider on one of JT's punishing in-strokes. Her arse-hole is burning and her mascara is smeared a bit by tears as the voluptuous socialite withstands the brutal buggery. A shiver goes up Karen's spine as the huge turd-spear hits bottom; unbelievable sensations pulse through the size-queen, her mind spins out of control. Her ass craves a hot, hard fucking, and that's exactly what it gets.

One especially hard, deep thrust causes K.W. to gasp aloud; it feels as if JT's rampaging bum-shredder has blasted its way through her bowels and into her large intestine.

Karen's rectum feels like it is being pummeled into submission by some huge fucking flagpole. But, IT FEELS SO GOOD! The discomfort, the soreness of her blistered anal tract, is forgotten as Stanley Walker's beloved wife begins to push back as best she can to meet each powerful plundering of the black "stud's" hard pumping bum-wrecker. The deep, hard penetration of Karen's wide-open, willing ass continue; every so often, JT grinds her ass in hard, tight circles, digging so deep, so wickedly DEEP, that powerful, fragrant, farts soon fill the air as "Anastasia Beaverhausen's" rectal port is pounded and reamed into surrender.

A hungry lurch of her hips, and the passion that has been building-up through-out the sensational fuck lowers into an explosive, jagged crescendo of lusty joy. 'Anastasia' continues to writhe and bob beneath her still-thrusting partner; the slick, faux prick drives deeper and deeper until it seems it would surely pierce the lust-crazed socialite's stomach. She cums again, and a fifth time; Her new lover, her ebony skin sheened with perspiration, continues the anal-hump-athon with a mad, driving intensity, until, minutes later, she shudders mightily, in the first on-set of a world-class cum. Strong, muscular hips still pumping steadily, the bartender gropes between her own thighs and grasping the huge "ball-sac" she finds there, squeezes hard, flooding the lush-bosomed brunette's defeated rectum with hot, substitute baby-batter.

After she has caught her breath, JT pulls-out of Karen's gaping anal canal and staggers-off to the bathroom, leaving Karen sprawled on the couch, stockinged legs till spread wide, cum dribbling from her ruined shitter. Luxuriating in the aftermath of one of the best butt-fuckings she's ever been the recipient of, Mrs. Walker reaches a manicured hand between her thighs and underneath her bottom to catch the steady drip of ass-warmed "semen" dripping from it in a steady stream. She rubs the sticky substance onto the sweat-soaked, neatly-trimmed thatch of hair covering her pussy mound. She also takes the opportunity to dip two fingers into the syrupy depths of her over-heated fanny and tease the un-hooded, still-throbbing clitoris poking so proudly from its sheath.

It isn't long before she has fully-aroused herself once more. She wonders if GRACE is still awake...


End file.
